Love Me
by maddiethurowthealchemist
Summary: Everything was normal between Lelouch and Suzaku. Lelouch loves Suzaku, and once he finds out...things don't go well. This is SuzaLulu. RATING IS FOR FUTURE DRUG USE AND RECKLESSNESS. No smut! And in progress!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi all! So, I don't know if this will actually be a successful fanfiction or not. I have an OC in here, and you will see her much more in other fics. Please note the POVs will probably change each chapter.

Title: Love Me

Summary: Everything was normal between Lelouch and Suzaku. Lelouch loves Suzaku, and once he finds out...things don't go well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. Only my OC and this fic.

NOTE: POVS may change every chapter. _Suzaku's thoughts, __**Lelouch's thoughts **__but italics are used to emphasize too._

If you were to ask Suzaku Kururugi how his school life was, he would say normal. He would tell you that he simply attended school at Ashford Academy and was on the student council, with his best friend, Lelouch.

If you were to ask Lelouch Lamperouge how his _love _life was, he would tell you it was awful. He would tell you he is in a stressful predicament. This predicament being that he was in love. With Suzaku Kururugi. But he'd never admit it.

Lelouch found it hard to be around Suzaku. He had been acting like he could do it, but he just couldn't. If he spent any more time with the boy he would-

"Hey, Lelouch!" Suzaku yelled, running down the hall after Lelouch. Exactly what Lelouch _didn't _need at the moment. "Lelouch, wait!" Suzaku yelled after him, as he continued to keep walking as if he hadn't heard him. Lelouch stopped. He turned around, seeing Suzaku run up to him.

"What, Suzaku?" Lelouch asked. "Are you coming to the Student Council meeting today?" Suzaku asked. "No." Lelouch said. "Awh, come on! Why not?" Suzaku asked. Lelouch found it hard to not say: _**Because of you. **_"I'm busy." Lelouch lied. "Lelouch? Only for awhile?" Suzaku begged. "No, Suzaku. I can't." and with that, Lelouch walked to his wing in which he was housed within the school.

Lelouch opened the door, seeing Nunnally. "Lelouch, is that you?" Nunnally asked. "Yes, it's me." Lelouch said, smiling. "I'll be out in awhile, okay?" Lelouch said, kissing Nunnally's forehead, before exiting to his bedroom.

He closed the door behind him, locking it, throwing himself onto his bed. He sighed, and shut his eyes for a few seconds. "Hey." he heard, sitting up, his eyes snapping open. "How did you get in here?" Lelouch asked. "I've been in the bathroom taking a shower the whole time, Lelouch." the girl replied.

The girl in front of him had short black hair and light blue eyes, wearing a black tank top. This girl was Nowaki, Lelouch's sister. They weren't blood related. She has Geass and came into Lelouch's life shortly after he gained his Geass, and they live together as siblings.

"Something's wrong." Nowaki said. "Nothing's wrong." Lelouch replied. "You're an awful liar, Lelouch." Nowaki replied. "I'm not lying." he said. Nowaki sighed. "Fine, since you won't tell me yourself..." Nowaki began, taking out one of her blue contacts.

Lelouch realized she was about to use her Geass. "Fine! I'll tell you! Just don't use your Geass on me!" Lelouch exclaimed. She gave him a satisfied look as she put her contact back in. "I just...had a bad day. That's all." Lelouch said. "Lelouch, don't you dare make me use it on you. I was aware you were having a bad day. We established that, now tell me what's going on before I _do _use my Geass on you." Nowaki scolded.

"If I tell you, don't you _dare _laugh, Nowaki." Lelouch said. "I won't. I'm here to help you, not judge you, Lelouch." she said. "Well, I'm having problems with my love life." Lelouch said. Nowaki burst out laughing. "Nowaki, I told you _not _to laugh at me!" he yelled. "No, I'm laughing because I already know what you'll say next." Nowaki replied.

"What would that be?" Lelouch asked. "Your going to tell me it's about Suzaku." she said. "No, it's not..." Lelouch replied, hiding his face. "Yes it is, Lelouch. You don't have to hide it from me." Nowaki told him. "Fine! But this only stays between us!" Lelouch told her.

"I can't hardly even stand being around him anymore. It's just not going to go well if I stay around him." Lelouch said. "Don't avoid him." Nowaki told him. "Then, what do you want me to do?" Lelouch asked. "Tell him. Don't hold it in." Nowaki said. "I'll go out and sit with Nunnally. I'm giving you a little time. Please, consider it, Lelouch." Nowaki said, exiting the room.

"Tell him, Eh Nowaki?" Lelouch said, then fell asleep. He needed time.

A/N: Nowaki is his sister, yes. She isn't Rolo's replacement, Rolo just doesn't exist in this story. C.C will come in later.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is the second chapter!

Title: Love Me

Summary: Everything was normal between Lelouch and Suzaku. Lelouch loves Suzaku, and once he finds out...things don't go well.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Code Geass. I only own Nowaki and this fic.

NOTE: _Lelouch's thoughts unless something is being emphasized._

Lelouch was sound asleep as Nowaki came back into the room about an hour later. Nowaki walked to Lelouch's bedside and sat beside him, playing with locks of his obsidian hair. Lelouch stirred. "Hm...?" Lelouch asked, waking up, seeing his sister.

"You were out cold." Nowaki said. "How long have I been sleeping?" Lelouch asked, still waking up. "About an hour. But you needed it." Nowaki replied. "So, have you thought about it?" Nowaki asked. "Suzaku?" Lelouch asked. "I don't know what to do, Nowaki." Lelouch sadly told her.

"What do you think would be best?" Nowaki asked. "I don't know..." Lelouch said, clearly conflicted. "I just...don't want to lose him." Lelouch said. "Lelouch, sit up." Nowaki said, and Lelouch did so. "I'm so...confused, Nowaki. I can hardly even be _around _him anymore." Lelouch said.

He sounded so _sad_. So _helpless_. So _conflicted_. So _confused_. And he was.

"It's taking everything I have in me not to kiss him senseless. It's so tiring, but I can't tell him. What do I do?" Lelouch asked. "I can't be around him, but I can't avoid him, either." Lelouch added.

"Well, we have a few options." Nowaki said. "First, there is telling him. But that's out of the question for the time being." Nowaki said. "Second, there's Geass. But neither of us even want to think about using it on him." Nowaki said, and Lelouch nodded his head in agreement.

"How does this sound? I'll go with you to the Student Council meetings when you need me to, and I will be in the halls. So if he shows, I can help you. Besides, I haven't been to a Student Council meeting in forever." Nowaki said, smiling.

"Yes, that sounds good." Lelouch said. And Lelouch and Nowaki were thinking the same thing, and began to hug each other tightly. "Thank you, Nowaki." Lelouch said. "Don't thank me, I am your little sister, of course I am going to help you." Nowaki said.

And Nowaki didn't say it aloud, but she mouthed: _I love you, big brother. I'll always be here for you._

_Suzaku. _That's all Lelouch could think about. _Suzaku. Suzaku. Everything _was _Suzaku._

Lelouch hadn't paid attention in class all day, thanks to a certain _someone. _It was a good thing Lelouch is a genius, so he'd most likely know how to do the material anyway. All he did was look at Suzaku all day. He couldn't help it.

"Hey, Lelouch!" Suzaku yelled after class. Of course. Exactly what he _didn't _need right now. "Hey, Suzaku." Lelouch replied. _Just act casual... _"Are you coming to the Student Council meeting today?" Suzaku asked. "Yeah." Lelouch replied. Suzaku's face brightened. "Yes! Let's go!" Suzaku said, cheerfully.

Nowaki wasn't there. Lelouch knew why, she had to take care of Nunnally, who had a cold. Lelouch just wished Nowaki could have been there. Needless to say...the meeting was _terrible._ He couldn't think. He couldn't pay attention. This was starting to effect him _far, far _more than it should be.

When the meeting was over, Lelouch was forced to snap out of his thoughts, thanks to Suzaku. "Lelouch?" he asked. "Oh...hm?" Lelouch replied. "You tired?" Suzaku asked. "Yeah." Lelouch said. It wasn't _completely _a lie. He _was _tired. Tired of _hiding_.

"I have military duties to attend to, I have to go. See you, Lelouch." Suzaku said, walking away, smiling. Suzaku's smile always melted Lelouch's heart. _Every single time._

This _wasn't _going to get better _anytime soon._

A/N: Well, there's chapter 2 for you! This will be multi-chaptered, and don't worry, you'll see what happens. Suzaku will be a huge jerk for awhile in this fic (As if he wasn't enough in R2...) I mean...AHAHAHA I'm just gonna go...now...Before Suzaku comes with the Lancelot and kills me...*hides*


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: There will be updated warnings for this story! Here is chapter 3!

Title: Love Me

Summary: Everything was normal between Lelouch and Suzaku. Lelouch loves Suzaku, and once he finds out...things don't go well.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Code Geass. I only own Nowaki and this fic.

WARNINGS: This story will contain drug use in later chapters! (And a Suzaku you might want to punch in the face for what he's done to Lelouch).

NOTE: _Lelouch's thoughts unless something is being emphasized._

Lelouch went right into his room and threw himself onto his bed. He laid down for awhile and then looked up when someone suddenly started to rub his back.

"How did it go?" Nowaki asked. "This won't get better anytime soon." Lelouch replied, sighing. "Lelouch..." Nowaki said. "I'm fine." _That was a lie. A major one at that. _"I just need some time." Lelouch said.

"But, this is getting out of hand. I can't focus. _Everything _is Suzaku." Lelouch stressed the 'Everything' part. "Lelouch, are you seriously fine?" Nowaki asked. "Yes." Lelouch replied. "I am trusting you, Lelouch. Don't do anything stupid." Nowaki said. "I won't. I'll tell him soon."

He _needed_ to.

Lelouch and Suzaku walked to Lelouch's room after the Student Council meeting. Lelouch _was _going to tell him. He knew he'd find it hard to not kiss him senseless with just the two of them. _Alone. _In Lelouch's room.

As they got into the room, Lelouch shut the door and sat by Suzaku on the bed. "Hey, Lelouch. How are you?" Suzaku asked. "I'm fine, really." Lelouch replied, putting a fake smile on. He was good at that. Masking the pain...

"That's good." Suzaku said. "Oh, Lelouch?" Suzaku asked. "Yes?" Lelouch replied. "I forgot to tell you something! Want to hear it?" Suzaku asked. "Yeah, sure." Lelouch replied. Suzaku suddenly got a little serious.

"Well, I wanted you to be the first one I tell." Suzaku said. _Is he going to tell me he's gay? I have a chance with him?! _"I'm not ready for anyone else to know, and I think you'll be happy!" Suzaku said.

"I'm dating Shirley!" Suzaku exclaimed. _Yes! Wait, what?! No! I didn't want to hear that at all! Get a grip of yourself! Just wait awhile longer! Yeah, maybe I have a chance! Maybe he's bisexual! I'll wait for awhile. But how long is awhile..._

How long is awhile, indeed? He _cannot _wait longer. Lelouch was totally out of it, and his thoughts were a mess. "Lelouch?" Suzaku asked. "I'm fine..." Lelouch said. "So, are you excited?" Suzaku asked. _He's so oblivious and naive... _"Suzaku...can you leave?" Lelouch asked, not answering his question.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" Suzaku asked. _You did something wrong, alright! _"No, it's just..." Lelouch began, looking for an excuse. "I feel like I'm coming down with a cold! That's all!" Lelouch said. "I can take care of you!" Suzaku interjected. "No, you'll get a cold." Lelouch said. _I cannot do this anymore... _"Please leave, Suzaku. I'll see you later." Lelouch said, and with that, Suzaku did as Lelouch wished.

And for the first time in years, Lelouch Vi Britannia began to cry.

A/N: POOR LULU. Yeah, Suzaku is just getting started. He will become a total jerk soon. So, feel free to punch him in the face. Yes, future chapters will have drug use. I will type up chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I have nothing to say except enjoy this chapter! There is a time skip of 3 weeks.

Title: Love Me

Summary: Everything was normal between Lelouch and Suzaku. Lelouch loves Suzaku, and once he finds out...things don't go well.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Code Geass. I only own Nowaki and this fic.

WARNINGS: This story will contain drug use in later chapters! (And a Suzaku you might want to punch in the face for what he's done to Lelouch).

NOTE: _Lelouch's thoughts unless something is being emphasized._

It had been 3 weeks since Suzaku told Lelouch he was dating Shirley. Everyone in the school knew about it now, and they seemed happy.

Lelouch had been skipping all of the Student Council meetings since then. So, Lelouch was a little nervous to go get Suzaku. He slowly walked into the Student Council room, and he saw Shirley and Suzaku, holding hands. And suddenly, _anger and jealousy. _They were just about to kiss, until Lelouch stopped them.

"Shirley, can I borrow Suzaku from you for awhile?" Lelouch asked. "Oh, Lulu! Yeah sure...we all miss you by the way!" Shirley told him. He motioned Suzaku over to him and gripped his wrist, walking fast. "Lelouch, what-" "You'll find out when we get to the roof." Lelouch said.

As soon as they reached the roof, Lelouch shut the door, and harshly pushed Suzaku back so they were making eye contact. "Lelouch, what's wrong?" Suzaku asked. "...You!" Lelouch replied. "You and Shirley, making out and holding hands!" Lelouch exclaimed. "Well we are a couple, Lelouch. That's what you do when you date someone." Suzaku said.

There was a silence as Suzaku thought about what Lelouch said. "Do I detect some jealousy here?" Suzaku asked. "It's because you like Shirley, isn't it?" Suzaku said, finally understanding. Or thinking he understood, anyway. "No! I do _not _like her!" Lelouch exclaimed.

"That must be it, because nothing else would make sense for you to be jealous." Suzaku said.  
"Don't worry, Lelouch! It's okay, I'm not mad." Suzaku said. "You really don't get it, do you?!" Lelouch exclaimed. "Your so oblivious and naive...Yes, I am jealous!" Lelouch told him.

"But, you want to know why since you obviously will never find out?! When I see you and Shirley hold hands and kiss, it makes me sick. Yes, I am jealous! I've been skipping the Student Council meetings and being alone with you because it's driving me _mad, _and I can't take it anymore!" Lelouch raised his voice. "I still don't understand, Lelouch." Suzaku told him. _OF COURSE YOU DON'T! _

"Fine. You don't understand, then let me show you!" Lelouch replied, stepping forward and grabbing Suzaku by his shoulders, and kissing him with a bruising force. Lelouch's grip on Suzaku's shoulders became harder, and continued to press into the kiss. Suzaku wasn't responding. So, Lelouch pulled back after a minute, looking at a stunned Suzaku.

"I've loved you for the longest time, and you never noticed! Don't you see how much I love you?! I love you so much it hurts! I can't take it! And I was thinking I might have a chance with you someday!" Lelouch told him, beginning to cry.

Suzaku just looked at Lelouch. "Lelouch..." Suzaku began. "I'm dating Shirley." Suzaku said. "I know that! But, do I have a chance with you someday?" Lelouch cried out. "NO, Lelouch!" Suzaku raised his voice. "I'm straight! I don't want you that way! And I never will!" Suzaku exclaimed. "Suzaku-" Lelouch was cut off. "Save it, Lelouch." Suzaku said, not even caring he was crying. Suzaku opened the door and spoke without looking at him.

"Bye, Lelouch." and with that, he was gone.

A/N: -_- Suzaku...I make him mean to Lelouch and get mad at him when I'm the one doing it! XD Please R&R!


End file.
